


one summer, ten summers

by nfwmb (earthshaker)



Series: i’ll stop the world [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Minghao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/nfwmb
Summary: “Say Nonu,” Junhui coaxes.Yiren and Renjun are at the point where their babbling has started to take shape—Junhui was witness to the first time Yiren said baba, Renjun imitating her and Minghao’s consequent emotional breakdown—followed closely by appa and unnie, which Seokmin insists is their way of saying Junnie, seeing as they only crow unnie in Junhui’s vicinity.It’s lead to Junhui’s personal mission of getting Renjun and Yiren to say Wonwoo before they say Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: i’ll stop the world [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532954
Comments: 26
Kudos: 147





	one summer, ten summers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).



> earthshaker not writing seokhao?????? it's likelier than you think! i want to say that this fic is set approximately 10 years from the events of LBAG, the first installment in the series, which, if you haven't read, you should. it'll give you a fair amount of context for the background pairings, etc. it also takes place in an optimistic future where SK has legalized both gay marriage and adoption soo!! have fun!!

“We’re sorry,” Seokmin apologizes for what feels like the hundredth time since he called Junhui 45 minutes ago. “Jihoon’s taking Mingyu out and it was too late for us to get an actual babysitter.” 

“I can’t believe Mingyu is your go-to and not us,” Wonwoo grumbles.

Minghao raises an eyebrow at the same time Seokmin’s mouth widens in surprise. Wonwoo’s known them for a third of his life now, and it still manages to surprise him how their actions  _ still  _ complement each other. 

“Well,” Minghao begins. “Mingyu  _ is  _ their other godfather.”

“Nonu just missed Yirennie, didn’t he Yirennie?” Junhui coos next to him, rubbing his nose against Yiren’s.

The sight makes Wonwoo duck his head, smiling, curling a hand around Junhui’s waist and tugging him closer. He would admit to missing the babies only under the pain of losing Junhui—Wonwoo likes to think he’s good with them, sure, but raising children full time could never be his thing—Junhui and him are tumultuous enough without children factored in. Seokmin’s still holding onto Renjun, bouncing on the balls of his feet to pacify the restless baby in his arms. Wonwoo sighs, reaching out for Renjun. 

“We’re not going to kill your children, Seokmin.”

Seokmin relents, carefully shifting Renjun into Wonwoo’s arms, Renjun quieting immediately and fisting a tiny, tiny hand in Wonwoo’s sweater. 

“I’m worried you will now that you’ve said that,” Minghao teases.

“I will happily kill Wonwoo if he harms a single hair on their heads,” Junhui declares. “Also you two should really leave or you’re going to get caught in traffic and be late for the show.”

Wonwoo glances at the clock—Junhui is right. It’s also funny that Junhui is threatening Wonwoo, considering that Wonwoo is the one who takes charge of diaper change, the one thing Junhui  _ cannot  _ stand.

“Everything they need is in their bag!” Seokmin trills as Minghao leads him away with a hand on his elbow, smiling fondly at Seokmin and shaking his head. 

Wonwoo shakes his head as well, carefully closing the door behind them and following Junhui to the living room, where he’s unrolled the playmat he bought for them and is lying with Yiren on the floor. It’s funny watching them, Junhui on his hands and knees, back arched like a cat and Yiren steadily crawling forward as Junhui moves backward. Renjun watches them intently from his perch in Wonwoo’s arms, seemingly content sucking on his thumb. Seokmin and Minghao have only had them for four months, but Wonwoo and Junhui are already painfully attached to them, on account of Junhui being one of the godfathers and therefore, always volunteering to babysit whenever their friends look frayed at their edges. 

He knows parenting isn’t easy for them, evident in the way Seokmin exists in eddies of anxious energy, the likes of which Wonwoo hasn’t seen since college, and how Minghao has a permanent situation of dark circles and baby fluids on his jackets most of the time, but they love it. The most recent addition to the Lee-Xu household the last time they’d visited had been a massive family portrait of the four of them in identical shades of maroon against a white backdrop in their living room; Junhui has a smaller version of it next to the group picture of their university friend group at Seokmin and Minghao’s wedding. 

“Say Nonu,” Junhui coaxes. 

Yiren and Renjun are at the point where their babbling has started to take shape—Junhui was witness to the first time Yiren said baba, Renjun imitating her and Minghao’s consequent emotional breakdown—followed closely by appa and unnie, which Seokmin insists is their way of saying Junnie, seeing as they only crow  _ unnie _ in Junhui’s vicinity. 

It’s lead to Junhui’s personal mission of getting Renjun and Yiren to say Wonwoo before they say Mingyu and Wonwoo’s personal mission of counting how many times Junhui comes when he pants out unnie in a skirt. Yiren tilts her head, mimicking Junhui’s position, the tiniest of frowns creasing her forehead.

She loses interest in Junhui fast, crawling between his arms towards where Wonwoo is sitting, Junhui yelping and sitting up, ready to chase after her, expression turning from surprised to something  _ unbearably  _ tender when Yiren reaches Wonwoo’s leg and tries to use it as support to stand up. She stumbles, falling down on herself and looks up at Wonwoo with an affronted expression, as if he were the one responsible for her fall. Renjun coos and Yiren points at Renjun. 

“Rennie,” she says firmly, repeating it louder.

Behind her, Junhui has his phone out, recording Yiren; Wonwoo’s cheeks hurt from how much he’s smiling. 

“Unnie,” Yiren wails, turning to look at Junhui, still clutching onto Wonwoo’s leg. “Rennie.”

“Oh my god,” Junhui coos, finally putting his phone away and picking Yiren up, settling her on Wonwoo’s free side. 

Wonwoo stares at Junhui, frozen still. It’s one thing holding onto them one at a time, but he’s never had both Yiren and Renjun on his arms, and Yiren moves around a lot. Gets even more excited whenever she’s with Renjun, grabbing Renjun’s hand and swinging his whole arm with the movement, the two of them babbling excitedly. 

“You’re doing great, baby.”

“Junnie I’m going to drop them and they’re going to  _ break, _ ” Wonwoo hisses, quickly grabbing onto Renjun’s waist when he lunges for Yiren. 

“You’re overreacting. Renjun is eating your sweater.” 

When Wonwoo looks down, Renjun does have the hem of his sweater in his mouth, expression serene. Wonwoo tries tugging it out gently while holding onto Yiren, and Renjun’s face crumples like he’s about to start crying. Pro tip: never let either one of them cry, because it immediately sets off the other, and Renjun has  _ lungs _ —the only thing that stops them is a pacifier or Seokmin’s singing—Junhui has a video somewhere of a hysterical, sleep-deprived Seokmin vocalizing along Renjun’s cries, and how Renjun had quieted down almost instantly. Reluctantly, Wonwoo lets go of his sweater and resigns himself to having drool all over it. Renjun chews on, oblivious to Wonwoo’s struggles and Yiren, never one to miss out on something her brother is doing, also starts teething on Wonwoo’s sweater.

Wonwoo sighs, Junhui giggling as he snaps pictures.

“Can you make their bottles?” Wonwoo asks. 

Junhui nods, grabbing their diaper bag and disappearing to the kitchen. Wonwoo doesn’t know what it says about him that he’s memorized their feeding schedule; maybe that he’s  _ really  _ settled down in life. PhD underway, teaching job secured, an almost paid off loan for an apartment he shares with his common-law spouse, essentially. Junhui comes back with two bottles in his hands, stealing a kiss from Wonwoo and handing him a bottle before expertly picking Renjun up, who barely fusses at being pulled away from Wonwoo’s sweater the moment he spots the bottle in Junhui’s hands. Wonwoo tugs Yiren onto his lap properly, Yiren’s chubby hands holding onto the bottle, supported by Wonwoo’s and chugging along happily.

“Do you think they’ll appreciate the Frozen singalong?” Junhui asks, settling next to Wonwoo and leaning against his shoulder.

Wonwoo wonders what they look like to the outside eye.

“They  _ are  _ Lee Dokyeom’s children.”

“They’re 8 months old, baby,” Junhui snorts. “They’re not starring in a musical any time soon.”

He still loads Frozen on the TV, the kids riveted by the bright colors and content with their bottles. Wonwoo’s at a point of stress where he almost wishes he was a baby too, or a cat, some very small organism with no care for the world outside the bare essentials and no marking schemes hanging over his head. Renjun, the more easily pacified of the two, falls asleep before they get through “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?”, aided by Junhui’s soothing hand rubbing circles on his back, Junhui walking to their room to leave Renjun in the playpen, coming back with the baby monitor. Yiren falls asleep somewhere in the middle of “Love is An Open Door”, and Junhui carefully lifts her out of Wonwoo’s arm, Wonwoo pausing the movie and glancing at the clock. Their nap is on time, if not a little late, but considering Minghao said something about them not being done until 8, there’s nothing to worry about.

Frozen is still paused on the television when Junhui comes back, Wonwoo scrolling lazily through his emails on his phone, replying to questions from students.

“Do you think Seokmin would kill us if we left the baby monitor on while I blow you?” Junhui asks suddenly.

Wonwoo chokes. “You know them. They probably do the same thing themselves,” Wonwoo says in an attempt to deflect Jun’s question.

Jun grins, climbing into Wonwoo’s lap. “You’re avoiding.” 

“It feels  _ wrong _ ,” Wonwoo manages. Junhui is rolling his hips against Wonwoo’s in a way that means he can very much feel how Wonwoo’s dick is very much getting hard, and is overall, very distracting.

“It’s not like we’re doing it with them  _ in  _ the room,” Junhui hedges. “I can blow you here.”

“What put you in the mood anyway?” Wonwoo groans out, hands finding their way to Junhui’s hips, shifting them so they’re grinding together in a smoother rhythm, a flush spreading across Junhui’s face.

“You’re just so  _ competent  _ with them.”

Wonwoo giggles, and Junhui ducks in to kiss him, licks into his mouth easily. It’s one of the things Wonwoo’s never gotten tired of; the way Junhui kisses. Like every one could be their last, and so he has to take his time, mouth moving against Wonwoo’s, reminding Wonwoo that all he knows is Junhui’s touch, an open book for Junhui to read. 

“I’m going to blow you, okay, baby?” Junhui whispers against Wonwoo’s mouth when he pulls away.

Any protest Wonwoo has is lost when Junhui wiggles down his lap and sits on his haunches between Wonwoo’s spread legs, dragging his tongue over the shape of Wonwoo’s erection through his sweatpants. It’s all  _ terrible _ , makes Wonwoo incredibly dizzy when Junhui makes him raise his hips to tug his sweats and boxers down his legs so there’s enough space for Wonwoo’s dick to bob free. 

“My ass is on the couch,” Wonwoo deadpans.

Junhui gives him the stink eye. “We’ve fucked on this same couch before, and had people over the next day.”

He has a point. Wonwoo smartly does not say anything else, Junhui grinning as he wraps his hand around the base of Wonwoo’s cock and jacks him off slowly, hand tight and purposeful. Wonwoo groans, throwing his head back against the sofa. At this point of their relationship, there’s no secrets left between their bodies, Wonwoo laid out like a bare nerve for the onslaught of sensations that Junhui brings. Junhui kisses the head of his cock before parting his pink, pink lips and wrapping them around Wonwoo’s cock, taking him inch by inch, Wonwoo almost shouting when Junhui deepthroats him all the way, hands flexing hopelessly in the air before he finds purchase in Junhui’s hair.

“ _ Junnie, _ ” he whimpers out. 

Junhui swallows around Wonwoo’s cock and Wonwoo groans embarrassingly loud, louder when Junhui’s hands find his hips and hold him down, causing sparks to catch into fire in Wonwoo’s body, Wonwoo’s eyes fluttering shut with every bob of Junhui’s head, whining when Junhui pulls away. Junhui is smirking up at him; Wonwoo’s cock resting on his bottom lip; it’s been  _ too long _ , and Wonwoo’s body is yet another instrument Junhui plays.

“You need to be quiet baby, or you’re going to wake the kids up,” Junhui says, right before taking Wonwoo into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, Wonwoo’s hips bucking up into the tight heat of Junhui’s mouth. 

His mind feels fuzzy, partly because Junhui is sucking his brains out through his dick, but also all of this feels so incredibly  _ domestic.  _ Being forced to be quiet because children are sleeping and having the love of his life between his legs and it’s 5 pm on Friday, the night young and still full of promise for them. 

“Do you wanna fuck my mouth, baby?” Junhui asks, eyes dark.

Wonwoo knows Junhui gets too into sucking dick every time—fucking oral fixation—but he’s the one reaping the benefits, even if he’s one well-timed suck away from blowing his load down Junhui’s throat. So Wonwoo whines, nods, gasps out please after please, sees firsthand the effect of his begging on Junhui, the effect of  _ him  _ on Junhui. Junhui on his knees with his swollen lips and messed up bangs and flushed face, Junhui who is Wonwoo’s.

“Okay, okay,” Junhui soothes. 

Guides Wonwoo’s hands to his hair again and hums, Wonwoo carefully tugging him along the length of his cock. Junhui’s throat closes up around his cock when Wonwoo tugs him forward too fast, Junhui moaning, nails digging into Wonwoo’s thighs and leaving behind crescents. Wonwoo pulls back tentatively and presses deeper, swearing when Junhui’s lips brush against his pelvis for the briefest moment before he lets go. Junhui looks amazing; Wonwoo drawn to the way his eyes flutter closed, the shadows his lashes cast on his cheeks, the way he’s drooling, mouth red and swollen. It’s messy and so fucking hot, fills the room with a headiness that clouds Wonwoo, chasing his orgasm with every thrust into Junhui’s mouth.

He barely forms the words to warn Junhui when he comes, pulling back so he won’t choke Junhui on his come, Junhui sucking hard, drawing out his orgasm. Wonwoo’s voice cracks on yet another groan, hands gentling in Junhui’s hair, Junhui pulling off with a wet noise. Wonwoo scrambles to haul Junhui onto his lap, lick the taste out himself out of Junhui’s mouth, palming Junhui’s erection eagerly. Their kisses taper off into soft and sweet, Junhui rolling his hips against Wonwoo’s hand.

“Gimme a second,” Wonwoo murmurs, eyes fluttering shut.

Junhui giggles in his ear, kissing lazily along Wonwoo’s neck. The moment is interrupted by a screech of feedback from the baby monitor, followed immediately by Yiren’s wailing ripping through the quiet of their apartment. Wonwoo mentally counts to three, and Renjun follows; honestly, both of them have impressive lung capacities. Junhui sighs against Wonwoo’s neck and they sit there for a second longer, tangled together.

“How do they live like this?” Junhui grumbles, untangling himself from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo follows behind Junhui, tugging his pants up and shrugging. “I don’t know, but if you can wait until Seokmin and Minghao pick them up, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Junhui looks over him with a dark look in his eyes, one that sends shivers down Wonwoo’s spine, letting himself into their room and picking up Renjun, holding a pinky out to Wonwoo.

“Promise?” Junhui smiles.

Wonwoo swallows down the urge to make a hundred other promises to Junhui. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the lonely cat under a streetlight looking up at you wanting to be pat, and the pats are comments.


End file.
